survivor_fanon_plfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Survivor Gone Wild
Survivor: Bolivia - odcinek 1 Historia 'DZIEŃ 1' Scena zaczyna się, gdy kamera wędruje po pięknej wodzie w Boliwii. Gdy chmury zaczynają nadchodzić, kamera ujawnia okolicę bujnej i egzotycznej Boliwii. Różne ujęcia jaguarów biegających po dżungli. Pekari gdzieś biegną w około. Małpka Titi wisząca na drzewie palmowym. Nagle słychać dziwny okrzyk małpy i głośny szum fal. Kamera ukazuje niebo, gdzie leci helikopter w którego wewnątrz jest Jeff Probst wraz z uczestnikami nowego sezonu Survivor, który jest wyraźnie gotowy do rozpoczęcia tej przygody. Kamera pokazuje w środku helikoptera jakąś kobietę o japońskiej urodzie, która słucha przez słuchawki muzyki i wpatruje się w okno. Jeff wraz z uczestnikami wysiada z helikoptera. Wszyscy są podekscytowani i ucieszeni. Jeff wita trzy plemiona. Jeff: '''Starsza kobieto w czapce, co myślisz o swoim plemieniu? Camilla przygląda się swojemu plemieniu z uśmiechem. '''Camilla: Jestem trochę zaskoczona, że mamy tylko jednego mężczyznę, ale myślę, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze jeśli tylko stworzymy zgraną grupę. Jeff: '''Dziewczyno w czarnych włosach i czarnym bikini, kręcisz głową. Nie zgadzasz się z tym? '''Pipe (rozczarowana): Jestem jedyną kobietą w swoim plemieniu. Uważam, że to jest niesprawiedliwe. To niepotrzebne utrudnienie! Nie chciałam zostać wyeliminowana przez mięśniaka, a teraz mam samych takich w swoim plemieniu, ech.. Conrad parsknął śmiechem. Jeff: Chłopak w blond włosach, uważasz jej słowa za śmieszne? Conrad: Myślę, że nie wszyscy w naszym plemieniu to mięśniacy. Spójrzcie tylko na niektórych. (śmiech) Jeff: Co masz na myśli? Conrad: 'Nic szczególnego. Po prostu myślę, że ta dziewczyna robi niepotrzebną awanturę. ''Pipe skrzywiła twarz. '''Pipe: Ta dziewczyna ma imię, i to jest Pipe! Conrad (rozbawiony): Pipe? To na pewno jest twoje imię? Pipe: To mój pseudonim. Jeff, mam pytanie! Jeff: Tak? Pipe: Czy można zamienić się na plemiona? Nie chcę być z nim w drużynie. Jeff: 'To jest niemożliwe. Otóż zostaliście podzieleni ze względu na swoje... zawody! ''Wszyscy są zaskoczeni. '''Jeff: '''Pink Collars, czyli Tupiza - w waszym plemieniu znajdują się osoby pracujące w branży usługowej. '''Jeff: '''Yellow Collars, czyli Huanuni to osoby, których praca wymaga dużej kreatywności. To po prostu artystyczne dusze! Jerry wyraźnie się ucieszył. '''Jeff: '''Starszy mężczyzno z Huanuni, jak masz na imię? I dlaczego tak się ucieszyłeś? Podoba ci się pomysł? '''Jerry: Jestem Jerry. Jasne, że mi się podoba. Jako poeta uważam, że to wspaniale pracować z osobami z mojej branży. Z pewnością dużo nas łączy. Jeff: '''No i ostatnie plemię - Black Collars, a inaczej Oruro. To są osoby, których zawody nie kojarzą się zbyt dobrze. Mają złą reputację. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, szczególnie Lucian. '''Gabriel: '''Nie wiedziałem, że mam złą reputację. (śmiech) '''Samuel: '''Ja też. Jestem tatuażystą, czy to coś złego? '''Pipe: '''Dajcie sobie spokój, to są tylko plemiona! Co z tego jaką mamy nazwę i jaki koncept? To tylko głupia nazwa i nic ona nie znaczy! Więc zamknąć się! '''Conrad: Przed chwilą sama robiłaś o to wojnę... Jeff skończył mowę, kamera się oddaliła, a wszyscy zaczęli zbierać się na swoje plaże. 'Tupiza' Plemiona wróciły na plażę. Każde dostało na początek trochę ryżu. Mildred wzięła ryż i zaczęła jeść. Yolanda: Hej! Co ty robisz?! Mildred: '''Jem ryż? '''Yolanda: To musi nam starczyć na dobre kilka następnych dni. Nie możemy tego tak po prostu zużywać. Mildred: Ale ja jestem głodna. Yolanda: '''Gra dopiero się zaczęła. Pomyśl co będzie za kilka dni?! '''Janet: Zostaw ją, jak jest głodna to niech je. Nie dramatyzuj laska. Jake: '''Panie, uspokójcie się. '''Mildred: Nie, to niech ONA się uspokoi, bo to co robi jest godne pożałowania! Yolanda: '''Nie ośmieszaj się. '''Janet: '''Yolanda, nie dramatyzuj. Mildred po prostu zjadła trochę ryżu i tyle. Drama queen! '''Holly: Że tak się wtrącę, ale nie uważasz, że zjadła tego ryżu "trochę" za dużo? Teraz nie mamy już prawie nic... To naprawdę była lekka przesada. Nie chcę się kłócić, bo nie o to tu chodzi. Chcę po prostu rozwiązać tą kłótnię. Janet: 'Ty młoda weź nie podskakuj gdzie nie dosięgasz. Tymczasem Camilla oddaliła się trochę od grupy. '''Jake: '''Dość tego! Przestańcie! 'Oruro Oruro przybyli na swoją plażę. Niektórzy byli zachwyceni, inni mniej. Samuel: '''Trzeba coś ustalić. Trzeba przydzielić obowiązki. Kto deklaruje się na kapitana? '''Pipe: Myślę, że kapitan nie jest nam potrzebny. A jak już to ja, bo jestem najbardziej opanowaną, spokojną i przywódczą osobą jaką znam, a przy tym sparwiedliwą. Samuel: Eeem... Ok? Wszyscy zmierzyli Pipe wzrokiem, niektórzy byli rozbawieni jej słowami. Pipe: Nie musicie się na mnie tak gapić. Powiedziałam to co myślę. Jestem szczera. Nie zamierzam być dziewczyną typu "Ohh, ja kapitanką? Przestańcie, ja się do tego nie nadaję!" albo "Ja ładna? Dajcie spokój, jestem brzydka jak diabli!", po prostu nie jestem fałszywa w stosunku do siebie i innych. Conrad (lekceważąco): Chyba chciałaś powiedzieć, że jesteś chora na mózg. Pipe: '''Ciągle mi dogryzasz, przestań! '''Samuel: Uspokójcie się. OBOJE. Jesteście jak małe dzieci! Pipe (zdenerwowana): '''Odezwał się... Ty mi nie będziesz mówił co ja mam robić mój drogi. Lepiej weźmy się za budowę szałasu. Ja w przeciwieństwie do was mam ambicje. Chcę wygrać tą grę i mieć szałas. Więc weźcie te swoje je*ane tyłki i ruszajcie go zbudować!!! Inni odeszli zobaczyć, gdzie można zbudować szałas. Zostali tylko Gabriel i Benjamin. '''Gabriel: '''Pipe jest denerwująca, nie uważasz? '''Benjamin: Trochę. Conrad też nie jest lepszy. Gabriel: 'Ona go prowokuje. Musimy się jej pozbyć. 'Huanuni Na swojej plaży czas spędzali również Huanuni. Oni raczej spędzali czas na głupotach i różnych plotkach. Kanisha śpiewała i tańczyła. Kanisha: '''Wiatr wieje we włosy miiiii. To szczęście, że cię maaaaaam, o tak! '''Kelly: '''Kani! Mogę ci tak mówić? Gdzie nauczyłaś się tak śpiewać? '''Kanisha: No pewka, że możesz. A nigdzie. Tak sobie. Czasami jak mi się nudzi to piszę sobie piosenki. Zaprezentować wam jedną? Jerry: '''No jasne! '''Kanisha (śpiewając): I wywiało wszystko z mego domu, ale nadal ciebie maaam. I wywiało wszystkie me wspomnienia, ale nadal ciebie maam. Jerry: Woow, masz talent. Tymczasem od plemienia oddalili się trochę Candy, Grant i Aaron. Szeptali. Aaron: 'Tamta trójka jest za blisko siebie. Trzeba ich rozdzielić. '''Candy: '''Ok. Jak mamy to zrobić? '''Aaron: '''Musimy coś wymyśleć. Nie możemy dopuścić, by zbliżyli się do siebie jeszcze bardziej. 'DZIEŃ 2 'Tupiza' Janet podeszła do dziewczyn, gdy Jake próbował zrobić szałas. Janet: '''Co on tam robi? '''Yolanda: '''Próbuje zrobić szałas. Chciał, żebyśmy mu nie przeszkadzały. '''Janet: Nie uważacie, że to podłe z jego strony? Jesteśmy dziewczynami, musimy trzymać się razem. Mildred: '''Jestem za! Po co nam w plemieniu facet!? Nie potrzebujemy go! Same sobie poradzimy, tak! '''Janet: Dokładnie. Będzie tak jak mówisz. Holly: '''Myślę, że przesadzacie. Nie popadajmy w paranoję. Najpierw musimy go bardziej poznać. '''Yolanda: Popieram Holly. Pierwsze wrażenie często jest mylne, sama się na tym parę razy kiedyś przejechałam. Mildred (obrażonym tonem): Ja mu nie ufam. Jak jesteście takie naiwne to proszę bardzo, idźcie sobie do niego. Camilla, z kim jesteś?! Camilla zmieszana nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Camilla: Chciałabym, żebyśmy się najpierw poznały. Opowiedźcie coś o sobie. Holly: Studiuję. Przyszłam tu, żeby udowodnić coś rodzicom. Oni myślą, że pieniądze są najważniejsze. Ja tak nie myślę. Tytuł Jedynego Ocalałego byłby dla mnie znacznie ważniejszy niż pieniądze. Camilla: '''Rozumiem cię. '''Yolanda: Ja jestem fryzjerką. Jestem spłukana i potrzebuję kasy. A ty? Co masz pod okiem? To blizna? Camilla: 'Uhm.. Tak. To blizna. Jak byłam mała miałam wypadek w którym o mało nie zginęłam. (płacze) Przepraszam was, to trudne o tym rozmawiać. Nie powinnam była się tak zachowywać. '''Yolanda: '''Luz, nic się nie stało. Do rozmawiających dziewczyn podszedł Jake. '''Jake: '''Coś się stało? Dziwnie wyglądacie. '''Camilla (ocierając łzy): '''Opowiadamy sobie łzawe historyjki. To nic takiego. Po prostu niektóre wspomnienia są smutne. 'Oruro W Oruro każdy spędzał czas inaczej. Gabriel i Conrad siedzieli na plaży rozmawiając, Pipe ich obserwowała udając, że się opala. Lucian zbierał drewno i próbował wzniecić ogień chcąc poprawić swoją opinię, gdyż był najstarszy. Samuel i Benjamin chodzili gdzieś ekscytując się widokami. Conrad: '''Mogłabyś nas nie podsłuchiwać? '''Pipe: '''Słucham? Ja tylko się opalam! '''Conrad: '''Jasne, podsłuchujesz nas! Nie możesz opalać się gdzie indziej?! '''Pipe (zdenerwowana): Nie mogę! Przeszkadza ci coś?! Jesteś jakiś po*cenzura*! Conrad (zdenerwowany): '''Jak ty nie chcesz ruszyć swojego tyłka to sam pójdę gdzieś indziej! Nie mam zamiaru na ciebie patrzeć! '''Pipe: '''To wypier*cenzura*!!! Już!!! '''Gabriel: '''Pipe, zamknij się już. '''Pipe: '''A ty co się wtrącasz?! Już napuściłeś na mnie swoich ludzi?! Też mam swoich ludzi! Zobaczysz! Kamera przybliżyła się na twarze Benjamina i Samuela obserwujących całą sytuację. '''Samuel: Co o tym sądzisz? Benjamin: Chyba się wkurzyli... Samuel: Jest dopiero 2 dzień, a oni już się kłócą. Nie widzę tego dobrze. Tymczasem do rozmawiających Samuela i Benjamina przyszedł Lucian. Lucian: '''Nie uważacie, że oni przesadzają? Oni są jacyś nienormalni! '''Samuel: '''Może masz rację. '''Lucian: Psują atmosferę. Nie może im to ujść na sucho. Samuel: Możliwe.. Lucian: Ale weźcie moje słowa do siebie. Oni źle na nas wpływają. Conrad i Gabriel wędrowali po lesie tropikalnym. Conrad: Pipe ciągle o czymś pieprzy. Zauważyłeś? Gabriel: Tak, ona jest denerwująca. Conrad: I nie wydaje mi się, żeby była dobra w wyzwaniach. Ona powinna wylecieć jeśli przegramy. Gabriel: '''Zgadzam się w stu procentach. Trzeba o tym porozmawiać z innymi. Gabriel zobaczył w drzewie kawałek jakiegoś papieru i wziął go do ręki. '''Gabriel (zaskoczony): '''Co to? Wygląda na to, że znalazłem wskazówkę do Ukrytego Immunitetu! Conrad gwałtownie wyrwał mu kartkę. '''Conrad: '''Pokaż! "Ukryty Immunitet znajduje się gdzieś na dole, niedaleko" (czyta). Trochę krótka ta wskazówka. '''Gabriel: No ale przynajmniej wiemy, że musimy szukać na dole i jest to niedaleko. Conrad: 'Musimy go znaleźć! 'Huanuni Wszyscy zebrali się w grupie i opowiadali o sobie. Próbowali znaleźć coś do jedzenia i stworzyć szałas. Kelly: '''To takie wspaniałe, że my, artyści, jesteśmy tu razem. '''Jerry: '''Zgadzam się, to cudowne! '''Kanisha: Zgadzam się z wami! A czym się zajmujecie? Ja jestem działaczką społeczną i pokojową, i jestem z tego dumna. Kelly: '''Poważnie?! Ja malarką! '''Kanisha (dumnie): Tak, naprawdę. Aaron: '''Ja śpiewam. '''Kanisha (podekscytowana): Jeeej! A co?!?! Aaron: Country. Candy: Serio? Uwielbiam tą muzykę! Grant: Ja wolę ostrzejsze brzmienia. Candy poszła do morza się umyć. Aaron poszedł za nią. Candy: '''Dziwne, że o tobie nie słyszałam. Urodziłam się w Tennessee, to jest niemożliwe! '''Aaron: '''Ja jestem z Kentucky. '''Candy: '''A ile płyt już nagrałeś? '''Aaron (uśmiechnięty): Trzy. Candy (podekscytowana): '''Na pewno przesłucham jak wrócę do domu... Oczywiście mam nadzieję, że szybko to się nie wydarzy, bo nie chcę wracać! (śmiech) Aaron i Candy poszli gdzieś pospacerować, Candy zobaczyła małpę Titi i pokazała ją Aaronowi. '''Candy: Patrz, małpa! Jaka urocza! Aaron: '''Tu jest jeszcze jedna! To chyba małpia rodzina. (śmiech) '''Candy: Szkoda, że nie mam przy sobie aparatu. Ale przynajmniej mam wspomnienia. 'DZIEŃ 3' 'Tupiza' Nastał ranek. Nikt już nie spał. Jake, Yolanda i Holly kończyli robić szałas. Camilla im trochę pomagała, a Janet i Mildred siedziały z boku. Yolanda: Może byście nam pomogły?! Mildred: '''Przykro mi, ale oszczędzam siły na zadania. '''Janet: '''Ja tak samo. Nie chcę się zamęczać. Wygrana jest ważniejsza. '''Yolanda: '''Co kur*cenzura*? '''Holly: '''Yolanda ma rację. Nic nie robicie. Wątpię, by na wyzwaniach było inaczej. '''Janet (zszokowana): Co?! Nie wierzę! Oceniasz mnie tylko dlatego, że jestem gruba?! A może jeszcze oceń Camille za to, że ma bliznę?! Kamera przybliżyła się na twarz Camilli, która miała łzy w oczach. Camilla: Skończmy ten temat. Przestańcie! Holly: 'Nic takiego nie powiedziałam Janet. To było wredne. Jake wszystkiemu przyglądał się z bezpiecznej odległości. 'Oruro Wszyscy siedzieli przed obozem i jedli ryż. Lucian jadł więcej niż inni. Samuel: '''Musisz tak dużo jeść? Musimy oszczędzać. '''Lucian: '''Hę? Żebym był silny muszę jeść. '''Samuel (wkurzony): '''Trochę się opanuj, bo nie jesteś sam w tym plemieniu. '''Pipe: Ja nie wiem o co chodzi, ale Samuel ma rację chyba! Tymczasem Conrad i Gabriel oddalili się trochę od plemienia w poszukiwaniu wskazówki do Ukrytego Immunitetu. Conrad: '''Musi gdzieś tu być. '''Gabriel: '''Może ktoś już go znalazł? '''Conrad: Możliwe, ale raczej w to wątpię. Conrad i Gabriel przeszukiwali okolicę w poszukiwaniach cennego obiektu. Nic jednak nie znaleźli. Gabriel: 'Może to jest zakopane w ziemii? '''Conrad: '''Może... 'Huanuni W Huanuni nadal panowała dobra atmosfera. Nie było żadnych kłótni. Candy i Aaron spędzali razem czas, a niektórzy byli tym zaniepokojeni. Grant rozbijał kokosa, stał przy nim Jerry i się przyglądał. Grant postanowił do niego zagadać. Grant: '''Nie uważasz, że Candy i Aaron są zbyt blisko siebie? '''Jerry: Nie, czemu? Grant: '''Trzeba ich rozdzielić.. '''Jerry: '''Jesteśmy plemieniem, powinniśmy się ze sobą dogadywać. '''Grant: '''Tak, ale nie w tym rzecz. Oni są zbyt blisko siebie. Duety trzeba eliminować. '''Jerry: To twoje zdanie. Tymczasem do rozmawiających mężczyzn podbiegły Kanisha i Candy z jakimś listem. Kanisha: 'Co to? Co to? Otwieraj! Candy otworzyła list. '''Candy: '''Pierwsze wyzwanie! '''Kanisha: '''O matko, jestem taka podekscytowana! To będzie wspaniałe! '''Candy: '''Muszę wziąć głęboki oddech. Poradzimy sobie. 'WYZWANIE Wszystkie trzy plemiona zbierają się na miejscu wyzwania. Jeff omawia zasady i mówi na czym będzie ono polegało. Plemię z pierwszym miejscem zdobędzie dodatkowo krzesiwo i zestaw wędkarski, a z drugim krzesiwo. Plemię, które uzyska ostatnie miejsce, będzie musiał udać się na radę plemienia i wyeliminować jednego rozbitka. Wyzwanie: 'Po jednym na raz, rozbitkowie będą nurkować w wodzie i płynąć do platformy, gdzie będą dołączone do znalezienia boje liny. Będą manewrować boje przez szereg przeszkód i płynąć do następnej platformy, a gdy skończą to następna osoba w plemieniu płynie. Gdy plemię zbierze wszystkie pięć boi, będą próbowali wrzucić je do kosza. Pierwsze dwa plemiona, którym się to uda, wygrają immunitet i nagrodę. Jeff ogłasza, że Oruro i Huanuni zwyciężają immunitet oraz nagrodę. Wygrywają oni z miażdżącą przewagą. Są bardzo szczęśliwi. Mówi też, że Tupiza będą musieli się kogoś pozbyć. Tupiza są rozczarowani. Wszyscy udają się do swoich obozów. 'NOC 3 'Oruro' Oruro świętowali zwycięstwo. Pipe: '''To niesamowite, że wygraliśmy. Dostaliśmy sprzęt do wędkowania. Ktoś umie się tym obsługiwać? '''Conrad (facepalm): ... Pipe: '''A ty co takie miny strzelasz? Jesteś niemiły! '''Pipe: No ale o mały włos i byśmy przegrali. Było blisko... Conrad: Wygraliśmy ze znaczną przewagą... Pipe: '''No na pewno. Nie odzywaj się do mnie panie "władco". Dosyć! Zamknij się! Zamknij się na wieki! SHUT UP! Pipe pobiegła gdzieś na brzeg plaży i zaczęła płakać. '''Lucian: '''Gdzie ona polazła? Ona ma chyba jakieś problemy. Plemię poszło spać do gotowego już szałasu. Za wyjątkiem Gabriela i Conrada. Oni poszli szukać ukrytego immunitetu. Tymczasem obudziła się Pipe, która poszła za nimi. '''Gabriel: On musi gdzieś tu być... W tym momencie do lasu niezauważalnie weszła Pipe, która schowała się w krzakach. Conrad: '''Nie przestawaj! Pipe wyszła z ukrycia. '''Pipe: '''Co tu się uprawia?! '''Gabriel: '''Emm... Nic. Conrad schował za sobą jakiś wisiorek. '''Pipe: A co to jest?! Pokaż! Conrad: 'Nic takiego... Pipe wyrwała mu naszyjnik zza pleców i szybko uciekła do obozu. Conrad i Gabriel zaczęli się śmiać. 'Huanuni U Huanuni zdawało się być spokojnie... Aż do czasu, gdy nastała pora snu. Kelly i Jerry ciągle razem chichotali nie dając innym spać. Kanisha: Uughh... Wybaczcie, że to powiem, ale moglibyście się zamknąć? Kelly: Kaniii, ale co ty mówisz? Aaron: '''Ona ma rację. Nie dajecie nam spać. Jerry i Kelly nadal chichotali. Kanisha nie wytrzymała i poszła gdzieś. '''Kelly: Gdzie ona poszła? Jerry: Nie wiem. Komu przeszkadza nasz śmiech? Kelly: Nikomu. To moja przyjaciółka. Zachowała się nie w porządku. Jerry: Nie przejmuj się. 'Tupiza' Przed radą nawiązały się knucia i sojusze. Holly założyła sojusz z Yolandą, a Mildred z Janet. Mildred i Janet były w lesie, gdy nagle Janet nadepnęła na coś nogą. Janet: '''Ała! Co to? '''Mildred: '''Zejdź. Zobaczymy. Kobiety wyciągnęły tajemniczy przedmiot. Okazało się, że to nic innego jak... Ukryty Immunitet! Obie zaczęły skakać ze szczęścia. '''Mildred: '''To naprawdę on?! Nie wierzę! Muszę go użyć! '''Janet (ucieszona): Aaaaa, już nie jesteśmy na dnie! Mildred i Janet podeszły do Holly i Yolandy. Mildred: Chcemy się pozbyć Jake'a. To jedyny facet. Zagłosujecie na niego? Holly: '''Chcę być z wami szczera. Nie podoba mi się ten plan. '''Mildred: '''Serio jesteś taka naiwna? Nie wierzę! '''Yolanda: '''Spoko, zagłosujemy na niego. Macie nasze słowo. '''Mildred: Naprawdę?! Jesteście wspaniałe! Przepraszam was za wszystkie złe słowa, które na was powiedziałam! I że powiedziałam Jake'owi, że macie Ukryty Immunitet. Yolanda: Tak powiedziałaś?! Mildred: Ee... To o tym nie wiedziałaś? Zapomnij o tym. Teraz wszystko idzie w niepamięć, bo macie z nami sojusz. Wyjdzie wam to na dobre! Mildred wraz z Janet odeszły. W obozie nad ogniskiem siedzieli Camilla i Jake. Podeszły do nich Mildred i Janet. Mildred: '''Byłyśmy właśnie u Holly i Yolandy. '''Jake: I co? Mildred: '''Yolanda chce się was pozbyć. Twierdzi, że dziewczyny muszą się trzymać razem. '''Jake: '''Co?! Przecież jestem najsilniejszy! '''Mildred: Wiem. Dlatego chciałabym, żebyście zagłosowali na Yolandę. Ona za bardzo kombinuje. Musi odpaść. Jake: Masz mój głos. Dzięki, że mi o tym powiedziałaś. Janet: '''Mildred, mam pomysł. Losowanie kamienia. Użyję dzisiaj Ukrytego Immunitetu, Holly i Yolanda zagłosują na ciebie, więc będziesz bezpieczna. My zagłosujemy na Camillę i ona też będzie bezpieczna. '''Mildred: Genialny pomysł. Jesteś świetna! Jesteśmy bezpieczne! Janet: '''Ten plan musi wypalić. Lepiej, żebym ja zagrała Ukrytym Immunitetem, bo słyszałam, że to mnie chcą się pozbyć, nie ciebie. '''Mildred: Naprawdę? Kto? Janet: '''Tak słyszałam. Holly i Yolanda. Ty jesteś bezpieczna. '''Mildred: Ok, rozumiem cię. Do niczego nie mogę cię zmusić. Jake rozbijał kokosa gadając z Camillą. Jake: '''Myślisz, że powinniśmy posłuchać Mildred i zagłosować na Yolandę? '''Camilla: Nie wiem. Ona wie, że jest zagrożona. Może coś kombinować. Jake: '''No tak, ale z drugiej strony one nienawidzą się z Yolandą. '''Camilla: '''To też racja. Mildred działa emocjonalnie. Myślę, że dzisiaj odpadnie Yolanda. '''Jake: Niech tak będzie. Rada plemienia Tupiza zebrali się na radę plemienia wraz ze swoimi pochodniami. Jeff już tam na nich czekał. Wszyscy zdawali się być zdenerwowani. Prowadzący to zauważył. Jeff: Wyglądacie na zdenerwowanych. Holly, czy wiesz, co dziś się na tej radzie wydarzy? Holly: Skłamałabym mówiąc, że tak. W tej grze nie można być niczego pewnym. Jeff: '''Przegraliście naprawdę będąc daleko w tyle. '''Janet: '''Tak Jeff, przypominaj. (śmiech) '''Jeff: '''Mildred, co się stało? Kiepsko wam poszło. '''Mildred: Myślę, że to wina tego, iż nie stanowimy zgranej grupy. Trzeba się pozbyć tych, którzy nie są graczami zespołowymi. Yolanda (podirytowana): Mogę coś powiedzieć?! To wyzwanie wcale nie wymagało umiejętności odnalezienia się w grupie. Przegraliśmy przez najmniej sprawne fizycznie osoby i wszyscy doskonale o tym wiemy, niektórzy po prostu próbują mydlić innym oczy. Mildred: Jej zdaniem ja jako jedyna jestem winna porażki plemienia. Yolanda: '''Tego nie powiedziałam! '''Mildred: '''Ale pomyślałaś! '''Yolanda: '''Wcale nie! Nie mów czegoś, czego nie powiedziałam! Kłamiesz! '''Jeff: Na tej radzie panuje niezbyt miła atmosfera. Jake, ty jedyny wydajesz się być opanowany. Myślisz, że jesteś bezpieczny? Jake: Wiesz, Jeff, nie mam pojęcia co się dzisiaj wydarzy, ale mam dobre przeczucia. Z wszystkimi się dogaduję i myślę, że dzisiaj jestem bezpieczny. Czy tak będzie - zobaczymy. Jeff: '''Camilla, jesteś jedną ze starszych osób w tym plemieniu. Czy stałaś się przez to celem? '''Camilla: '''Ludzie mówią różne rzeczy chcąc pozostać bezpieczni. Na pewno inni rozważali wyeliminowanie mnie i pewnie brali ten powód pod uwagę, ale kto tego nie robi? "Wywalmy ją, bo jest najstarsza", "Wywalmy ją, bo jest najmłodsza", "Wywalmy ją, bo jest pyskata" - takie rozmowy mają miejsce i chyba zawsze miały. '''Jeff: Ale mimo tego czujesz, że dzisiaj nie odpadniesz? Jesteś spokojna. Camilla: '''Jestem spokojna na zewnątrz, ale wewnątrz mnie panuje totalny bałagan. Jestem zestresowana. '''Jeff: '''Janet, wyglądasz na zadowoloną. Dlaczego? Cieszysz się z przegranej? '''Janet: '''Nie, nie, to nie tak Jeff! Po prostu myślę, że dzisiaj wydarzy się coś niespodziewanego. '''Jeff: '''Idźcie zagłosować. Każdy po kolei szedł głosować. Zostały pokazane tylko dwa głosy. '''Camilla (głosuje na Yolande): '''Nie podoba mi się to, że obgadujesz mnie za moimi plecami. Chcę się pozbyć fałszywych ludzi, bo jesteś jak wąż. '''Yolanda (głosuje na Mildred): Potrzebujemy silnych ludzi, by wygrywać wyzwania. W dodatku jesteś starą, durną jędzą. (chichot) Reszta głosów nie została pokazana. Jeff poszedł po urnę. Jeff: '''Zanim zaczniemy. Jeśli ktoś chce zagrać Ukrytym Immunitetem, jest na to czas teraz. Janet wyjęła Ukryty Immunitet i podała Jeffowi chcąc nim zagrać. Wszyscy poza Mildred byli zszokowani. '''Jeff: '''Głosy na Janet będą nieważne. Jeff zaczął odczytywać wyniki. '''Jeff: Pierwszy głos... MILDRED Yolanda uśmiechnęła się do pozostałych, Mildred jednak wyglądała tak, jakoby spodziewała się tego głosu. Jeff: '''MILDRED. Dwa głosy Mildred. Holly i Yolanda uśmiechnęły się do siebie. Mildred zaś nadal była spokojna, jedynie odwróciła się do Jake'a i Camilli chcąc jakby wydobyć od nich informacje, czy głosowali tak jak im mówiła. '''Jeff: YOLANDA. Dwa głosy Mildred, jeden głos Yolanda. Yolanda przytaknęła. Jeff: CAMILLA. Dwa głosy Mildred, jeden głos Yolanda, jeden głos Camilla. Camilla była zaskoczona tym głosem. Jeff: '''CAMILLA. Dwa głosy Mildred, dwa głosy Camilla, jeden głos Yolanda. Camilla była w szoku. Chciało jej się płakać. Już szykowała swoją pochodnię. '''Jake: '''O co tu ku*wa chodzi?! Jake spojrzał zdenerwowany na Janet i Mildred, a następnie zaskoczony na załamaną Camille. '''Jeff: YOLANDA. Dwa głosy Mildred, dwa głosy Camilla, dwa głosy Yolanda. Yolanda skrzywiła się. Nie spodziewała się takiego podziału głosów. Jake spojrzał na Mildred. Mildred przytaknęła mu na znak, że ma powtórzyć swój głos. Zaczęła mu coś szeptać. Jeff: '''Remis. To oznacza dogrywkę. Głosują Janet, Holly i Jake. Dane osoby poszły zagłosować. Widzimy jedynie uzasadnienie głosu Jake'a. '''Jake (głos nieujawniony): '''Nie wiem co się właśnie do cholery stało, ale zaufam swojej intuicji. Jestem pewny, że to ty opuścisz dzisiaj grę. Jeff poszedł po urnę i zaczął odczytywać głosy. '''Jeff: YOLANDA. Jeden głos Yolanda. Yolanda wyraźnie się wystraszyła. Jeff: '''MILDRED. Jeden głos Yolanda, jeden głos Mildred. Ostatni głos... CAMILLA. Jeden głos Yolanda, jeden głos Mildred, jeden głos Camilla. Camilla była zaskoczona głosem. '''Jeff: Znów mamy remis. Oznacza to losowanie kamienia. Większość była zszokowana takim obrotem sprawy. Jeff: Jako że Janet ma immunitet, kamienia wylosują jedynie Jake i Holly. Ta osoba, która wylosuje fioletowego kamienia, będzie musiała opuścić grę. Zbliżenie na twarz Jake'a i Holly, którzy są mocno zaskoczeni i zestresowani. Zaczynają losować. Jake: '''Jake, zostajesz pierwszym wyeliminowamy. Jake zaskoczony wziął swoją pochodnię, uściskał Camille i podszedł do Jeffa. Holly odetchnęła z ulgą. '''Jeff: Jake, plemię przemówiło. Jeff zgasił pochodnię Jake'a, który odszedł. '''Jeff: '''Wyeliminowaliście najsilniejszego współplemieńca. A raczej... kamienie go wyeliminowały. To dopiero trzecia taka akcja w historii, gdzie do akcji przystąpiły kamienie i pierwsza, która miała miejsce w pierwszym odcinku. Pokazaliście, że nie jesteście zgodnym plemieniem. Zobaczymy jak sobie poradzicie. Możecie się zbierać. Pozostali Tupiza wzięli swoje pochodnię i udali się w stronę obozu. '''Jake (solo): '''Nie wiem co tam się wydarzyło, ale to było jakieś szaleństwo. Nie będę kibicował zdrajcom, czyli mojemu plemieniu. Kibicuję z Tupizy jedynie Camilli i mam nadzieję, że skopie innym tyłki, i wygra. Odpadłem przez głupiego kamienia w dniu trzecim. To kiepskie uczucie. Jeszcze raz zapytam. Co do cholery tam się stało?! Nazwa odcinka Nazwę odcinka mówi Yolanda, która opisuje dziwną atmosferę przed radą i czuje, że Mildred z Janet coś kombinują. W następnym odcinku *Huanuni chcą rozdzielić Kelly i Jerry'ego *ciąg dalszy sporów między Conradem i Pipe *załamanie Camilli *poszukiwanie Ukrytego Immunitetu przez Conrada i Gabriela Wciąż w grze